Empty words
by HiKaRiNaKaMuRa
Summary: Ciel knew they meant nothing to the Demon, but he could help to ask every time. LAST CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this idea just came and if you people would plz plz plz plz plz plz help me make it better i would really appreciate it. This is my first Fanfic so I'm really nervous and honestly i thing its suckish and short. Don't try to kill me! I'm too young to die!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kuroshitsuji, it belongs to Toboso Yana. Although I wish I did, sadly i don't. And if you try to sue me, well all you'll receive is my sisters... thinking about it you may take them. :3**

Ciel knew better than to believe him, but he just wished it was true. His sweet words and promises were nothing to that demon. He had no heart and was bound by the contract. That stupid contract was the reason he was there with him. He would follow any order without hesitation, no matter how crazy, childish, or stupid it was.

Sebastian was his legs, his arms, his strength, but he wouldn't allow himself to look powerless. He was Earl Ciel Phanthomhive, he was the head of the Phantomhive house, but he was also just 13.

"Young Master. Is anything the matter?"

Ciel looked startled for a second after mussing in his own thoughts, and asked the question he always asked, knowing the demon lied but he just wanted to hear it.

"Sebastian, do you love me?"

Sebastian, like every time he was asked answered, "Love is an emotion that leaves others hurt,"

then after a quick peck on Ciel's lips he answered,"But I do love you, _Ciel_."

It was just empty words from the demon, but it made Ciel feel at least a little cared about.

He was sure to suffer later, but now, it was alright.

**I know, I know it sucks. T_T**

**But anyways please review, good bad, don't care, just write your thoughts, reviews make the write write better stories. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well this is for my very kind reader that reviewed and said that this story was good for it being my first. I hope this little continuation just for you is for your liking. And I really appreciate the time you spent to review, Tanya. Here is another short story for you. And if I'm not asking much, please send me ideas about how to make it better and/or a new story you wish to have me write.n I would love it if it was about my favorite pairing SebastianXciel, RenXkyoko, Sasunaru, oops, sorry, of topic, but I"M NERVOUS ABOUT WHAT YOU WILL THINK! I'M ALSO AFRAID THAT YOU WILL BEHEAD ME FOR THIS CRAPPY STORY! **

***SLAP* Oww, what was that for**

**Ginny- You were starting to freak out Hikari**

**Me- Oh, thanks. on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: As we all know, Kuroshitsuji is not mine T_T but from the talented Toboso Yana. And anything Else that goes with the disclaimer.**

He should have known, he had known all along, but that didn't prevent it from hurting. Ciel now lay on his bed that on nights he spent with the demon, and for the first time in many years, he cried. He shed all the tears that for a long time he refused to cry. He cried for ever loving that stupid demon, that all he said were lies, words he didn't mean or slightly felt.

"You stupid demon." That was all Ciel could think, but not help loving him, crave his touch.

"Is everything all right, Young Master?" Talking about the demon he didn't want to see at the moment.

"Go away Sebastian. I'm perfectly fine," Sebastian knew Ciel was lying, for he could not hide anything from the demon, but he was to obey his master's orders.

"Yes, my lord." And with that, Sebastian left, but only a few inches from the door.

_'Yes, my lord'_ those cursed words that reminded Ciel of the contract, and the reason why the demon was there with him. He wished that the demon would not lie every time he asked the same question, but that was something Ciel knew would not happen. All the demon could feel was lust, that much Ciel knew.

*sigh* 'Young master," whispered Sebastian outside Ciel's door ,"If only you knew how much it had pained me to see the desperation in your eyes when you asked. You should know, but love is just an emotion that humans have. An emotion that will only bring you more pain to your already shattered soul"

Well I did my best, plz tell me what you thought. If I'm being honest, I believe that the first was better. Any ideas about how to make this better? *sigh* I guess it is not so bad for it being my second fic. Well, if you want to kill me for it being crappy, don't hesitate. I just know my friend will kill me for making the story crappy T_T Remember, write reviews please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I wasn't planning on continuing the story but the review from Akatsukimidnightsun made me think, "well i might publish just one more chapter," this will also help me improve my writing skills in case i want to write a different fic. Thank you also EveningBlack for your review. I noticed how I kind of fucked it up and was like shit.. And I was not beheaded by my friend who sent me a message in Facebook and said she liked the story! Honestly, it's a relief, way to many encounters with death from her part. Oh and please any ideas and thoughts about this fic or you want me to write a different fic on any characters (specially RenXKyoko, SasukeXNaruto, KanaeXYashiro,SebastianXCiel) i would love it. **

**Ginny: You know, you can be very dramatic if you get nervous.**

**Me: What?! I'm not dramatic. I's my way of expressing myself.**

**Ginny: *starts choking me* YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE THAT STAYED CALM WHILE EVELYN, SABRINA, AND ME WERE RANTING ABOUT THOSE STUPID CHILDREN!"**

**Me: W-well, someone h-has to be f-free to g-get you all out of j-jail**

**Ginny: *lets go of me* Never mind, on with the story**

Ciel woke up to his butler opening the curtains with his morning tea going on about the days schedule. Ciel had been lulled to sleep from the tears he shed after he told Sebastian to leave the night before.

"Botchan, are you listening?"

Ciel was thinking of how everything would have been had the Phantomhive tragedy happened. "Yes," then he turned to the demon, "Get everything ready in the cart. Take the rest of the Phantomhive servants, we are going on a trip." Ciel didn't know what made him decide this, but he wanted to be away, even for a while, from this house that had brought him misery and the pain of a on sided love for his demon.

"Yes, my lord," And with that, Sebastian departed to collect the needed things for the trip and the rest of the servants. He also needed to make lunch and dessert as well as a little breakfast before the departure.

"I wonder what has gotten into the young master?"

Ciel, fully dressed, was staring out of his window, thinking of this past few months with Sebastian as his butler. He had come to love that demon in such a short period of time.

"Heh, love huh?" Ciel remembered the words Sebastian always says when he asked the question, _'Do you love me.'_

_'Botchan, love is a human emotion that leaves others hurt. It's an emotion that causes greed and anger, as well as sadness.'_

"Young master, breakfast is ready before we depart," Sebastian announced to the master as said youngling was staring out the window with a thoughtful expression.

"Sebastian, will you always stay with me?" The question startled Sebastian, and when Ciel looked at him, he saw reflected in that visible eye the need for an answer.

Ciel knew what he was going to answer, knew the lie that it was, but couldn't help be hopeful that sebastian wasn't only talking about the contract.

"I shall always be there, until your last breath, I will stay by your side." he strode next to Ciel and, after a quick, tender kiss he said, "You should't worry about me ever leaving."

All lies bound by the contract, all empty promises. Ciel knew better than to hope the demon felt something other than lust for him.

**Yea yea, I know, but it was 2 am! Is it me or is my writting turning crappy? Well Review and tell me what you think! :3**

**Ginny: Why the f*** do you keep posting?**

**Me: "Cause I have nothing else to do?**

**Ginny: *evil aura surrounding her* INSTEAD OF WASTING YOUR TIME WRITING THE STORY, YOU SHOULD BE STUDYING FOR YOUR ENGLISH CLASS AN YOUR GEOGRAPHY CLASS AS WELL AS YOU MARIACHI MUSIC!**

**Me: Calm down, I'm done with this story. *puppy eyes* can I at least get coffee?**

**Ginny: Fine, but if I don't see you studying I will make you see Percy Jackson: Lightning Theif**

**Me: NO ANYTHING BUT THAT. I'll just say bye. Well, bye people :3**

**Ginny: Wipe that smile off your face and study.**

**Me: Yea yea I know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well this _was_ going to be the end but since Akatsukimidnightsun seems to like my story, I'll write this last one for you. Thanks for reviewing every chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji belongs to Toboso Yana. If it were mine, Sebas-chan wouldn't look so handsome or Ciel so cute.**

They were on the way to London from the main manner to drop of a few things that they would need after they came back from their little break. Ciel was inside the carriage thinking of these past months, and every once in a while, he would let out a deep sigh. when the carriage stopped after several hours of traveling, Sebastian came in and announced that they would stay at the manner in London so they could take a break from traveling and eat a light lunch before heading out. where Sebastian was taking both of them, he had no idea.

_*Flashback*_

_"Botchan, where do you want to go for the trip," Ciel didn't look around when he answered the demons question, but he didn't know why he answered that way._

_"You choose, somewhere away from London." At this words, Sebastian smirked._

_"Yes, my lord," and Sebastian left to finish preparations._

_*End Flashback*_

Currently, Ciel could notice that they were heading to the outskirts of London away from the busy streets, after making a stop at the manner. After what seemed like an eternity, the carriage stopped for the second time today, and Sebastian pocked his head in.

"My lord, everything is ready." When Ciel got off he could see where Sebastian had taken them. They were seated next to a crystal clear creek with rocks every here and there. On the other side of the bank, he could see beautiful sakura trees. The rest of the servants were playing with the river at the moment admiring the scenery. Ciel had to admit his butler had picked quite a good place to relax. The fresh spring air, the beauty of the sakura trees, and the sparkly river was just so refreshing. Sebastian was arranging the cloth and the food, so Ciel decided to sneak, cross the small creek, and get away from what was setting the picnic.

*Ciel's POV*

I crossed the small river and entered the small forest. Everything seemed peaceful. It reminded me of the time with my parents before the whole Phantomhive accident. I walked deeper into the forest and found a sakura tree like the ones at the entrance from where I came from. I decided to rest and take a nap. The small forest noises soon lulled me to sleep.

*Sebastian's POV*

I had just finished preparing everything, and when I turned to see if the young master was sitting in the chair I had prepared beforehand, I found it empty. I sighed and left in search for him. The other servants where oblivious to anything, so I just left with the quick instructions to Tanaka to not let Finny eat anything, Bard try to "fix" the food, and Meirin to try and carry anything fixing "the table".

It didn't take long to find the young master sleeping soundly below a sakura tree. The petals falling softly around the young master was breath taking. It took me a few minutes to compose myself and walk up to the sleeping child. I bent down and tried to wake up the young lord.

"Botchan, time for lunch." Ciel mumbled a little before waking up. I gave Ciel a tender kiss, which Ciel responded to my pleasure. I pulled away a little reluctant to see his young pouting face. I chuckled at his childish act and pick him up in a bridal style. I could see his blushing face and couldn't help to think he looked cute.

*Overall POV*

To anyone seeing this scene would think, they look so cute together. The sakura tree having its petals falling around Sebastian and Ciel, while Sebastian carried the young one in a bridal style, looking at him with such tender eyes completed the picture.

Ciel looked up at his handsome butler, and as he had done the day before, asked the dreaded question.

"Will you always love me? Will you always stay with me?"

Sebastian looked at the pleading eyes of the young one and couldn't help but answer.

"I shall never leave you. I will stay by your side and love you 'till the end."

Ciel looked at his butler, and could see he was being sincere in those red eyes, but he could also see a tint of guilt in the eyes of his butler. Ciel didn't care though, he was happy that the butler cared a little for him. Ciel dropped a peck on his handsome butler's lips.

"Let's go an eat what you prepared for this trip."

With that, they both turned their backs on the sakura tree and left to go with the others. They both felt satisfied that the other cared with a feeling of more than just butler and master, demon and demon contractor.

The emptiness of the butler's words was no longer there, but with the tint of love the demon felt for the young one. Ciel couldn't help but feel happy that the other cared, if only a little, for him.

**Well, that's the end of this story, although I'm not quite satisfied with it, but well, after losing my wok three times this ending came to my head T_T I honestly think the second one was better but my work got lost so, this is what ocurred. Thnk you Akatsukimidnightsun for reviewing every chapter. Thanks to all you people out ther that read my story and to the ones that favorited it. I'm also sorry that this chapter was a little later than I thought, but I had school and homework, tests, so much I could barely find time to write, neverthless upload it.**

**Ginny: Fnally, you are done with the story!**

**Me: Well, everything has to end some day.**

**Ginny: Yea yea, now to study so you can enter your AP class knowing something. You also gotta practice...**

**Me:Yea blah blah blah I know, I'm not stupid. Oh look, that guy you like.**

**Ginny: Where?! *Turns around**

**Me:*runs away from her***

**Ginny: GET BACK HERE YOU SNEAKY LITTLE GIRL!**


End file.
